


i can’t hear you

by kweens



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Implied Character Death, M/M, Short, i dont want to spoil it too much, i found this piece of work in my forgotten folder, its really short, jfkgxkgxo, kinda creepy, really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweens/pseuds/kweens
Summary: tweek is asleep. thus cuddling ensues.





	i can’t hear you

“I love you.” Craig said in a hushed whisper. With Tweek cuddled on his lap, he interlocked their hands together. Craig thought Tweek looked a bit boney and pale, but that was ok. He was beautiful all the same.

“I love you.” He repeated, hoping Tweek would say it back but Craig knew he couldn’t say it. Craig caressed Tweek’s cheek lightly, tracing his fingers over Tweek’s chapped bottom lip. Tweek was always asleep. Yet Craig knew Tweek still loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like craig being all creepy


End file.
